


Valentine's Day Mystery

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, People Devoted to Making Sam Happy, This is Entirely Too Fluffy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Sam wakes up to a mysterious present.  Cas is gone and Dean swears he knows nothing, so he spends the day in research.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge: Round 7
> 
> Prompt: "I hate Valentine's Day, but I love you."  
> Pairing: Sastiel  
> Partner: funkytown67rh

They hadn’t talked about Valentine’s Day. Sam had just gone with the assumption that Castiel knew that Cupid was so not worth a holiday and the rest of it was human culture bullshit that Cas either wouldn’t know about or wouldn’t care about. The only thing Sam really cared about with the holiday is for Dean to have fun and be safe.

So it was a bit of a shock when Sam woke up to find a small brown teddy bear on his pillow. The teddy bear was cute, holding a little heart pillow that said “You’re better than honey.” Once Sam had convinced himself that no, the teddy bear was probably not the harbinger of some sort of apocalyptic meltdown or Bunker invasion by monsters, he drew the logical conclusion and got out of bed to go investigate.

“Very funny, Dean. Couldn’t find a human heart this year?”

Dean looked up from his coffee. “What are you talking about? Why do I need a human heart?”

Sam held up the bear. “You love messing with me on Valentine’s Day.”

“That was once!” Dean cracked up, though. “Twice if you count the anatomy model, I guess.”

“So…? Teddy bear? Really?” Sam started the Keurig to make himself some coffee.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t flirt with people who are taken, Sammy. Especially not when they’re taken by my best friend.”

“Then how did this get in my bedroom?”

Dean took the bear and poked at it. “What did Cas have to say about it?”

“I haven’t talked to him. He’s off on that thing with Hannah, remember?”

“You have a phone.”

“Right, Cas used my phone to put a bear in my room. That’s ridiculous, Dean.” Sam took the coffee from the machine.

Dean shrugged and handed Sam the bear. “What else could get into the Bunker? “

“I’m a little concerned that you’re not concerned by this. Because that is a damn good question!”

Sam spent the morning researching the question. What could get past the Bunker wards, including the locked doors? He couldn’t find much. The Men of Letters were seriously thorough with their wards.

Dean brought him a sandwich for lunch – along with a bouquet of red roses surrounded by angelica. “This showed up in the kitchen. I turned around to get a tomato to slice, and when I turned back, the flowers were there.”

“Told you something weird is going on.” Sam reached into the bouquet for the card. All it said was “Samuel”, but it was written in Enochian.

“I’m telling you, it’s Cas. Enochian and Valentine’s gifts on Valentine’s Day? It’s gotta be.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “How did he get the flowers in and out? Even if he could fly, the Bunker’s warded. There are reasons he comes in the front door or through the garage.”

Dean shrugged and left him to his research. Sam hadn’t made much progress by the end of the day when Dean came to tell him he was heading out to find a bar and, hopefully, celebrate Unattached Drifter’s Christmas. “Have fun. And look, I know this holiday ain’t your thing, but you should probably at least call Cas. If for nothing else than he might have an idea what’s going on, or help you research to figure out who’s trying to steal his boyfriend.”

“I was just waiting for you to head out. Just because Cas can’t be here…”

Dean held up his hands. “Stop. Please. I’m gone. Bye.”

Once Dean was gone, Sam closed his book. Dean was right. He really should call Cas. As he reached for his phone, though, the lights dimmed, and candles and food appeared on the library table. “Okay, what the hell?”

Two people became visible. One was Cas, holding out a box of chocolate. The other… “Sully? What are you doing here?”

“Your boy Cas found me and told me he wanted to do something nice for Valentine’s Day! He knew I could get in here to leave the presents, and you know I’m going to support anything that makes you feel loved and happy!”

“Cas?”

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day together. Dean told me it’s a very important holiday…”

Sam shook his head, trying to hold back the laughter. “Dean was messing with you. I never liked Valentine’s Day much, and then we’ve had some really bad hunts… including meeting a cupid. That pretty much ruined the day for me.”

“Oh. Sam, I’m…”

“I should’ve known Dean would do something like this.” Sam pulled Cas into a hug. “Thank you. I may hate Valentine’s Day, but I love you for doing all this for me.” Sam let go and moved to give Sully a hug too. “Sully, you’re awesome. Sorry you got roped into Dean’s bullshit.”

“It’s all worth it to see that smile on your face, Sam. Enjoy the rest of your night!” Sully disappeared, leaving Sam and Cas alone to eat their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!
> 
> (This is in a magical AU where Hannah didn't die. Because I liked Hannah.)


End file.
